conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Popular Republic of China
Relations with Skandinavia I want to iron out our relations and I especially want the Popular Republic to join the OIS. Nonetheless I will begin at the top. *'ECONOMY' **Skandinavia's economy is much smaller than China's, but Skandinavia's is more developed than China's. I import a third of my food from neighbors who provide much of it, and China has tonnes of potential for that matter. Therefore, as Skandinavia needs the food that you have surpli of, I wish to increase your export volume of food and lower tariffs becouse of it. **I want to spread some of Skandinavia's industries to China becouse of its location near many of my East Asian allies in the OIS. China has many people willing to work if I'm not correct, and this could potentially benefit both of our economies. **I have oil that I'm not using any of. Perhaps you might want it? *'POLITICS' **I want to develop more cooperation with China, and expand public interest in China as well. **Skandinavia and China's political scenes differ severely, with Skandinavia being an illerbal unitary parliamentary monarchy, and China a loose confederation of provincial governments. This could cause problems at some point, you never know. *'MILITARIES' **Skandinavia's military is dwarfed by China's, and therefore I want to expand some military cooperation with China. **As stated above, I want China to join the OIS. In return, I could offer political support for some of your SCP nations. What do you say? Synthic 06:18, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :hmm, lets go through the points :*ECONOMY: I suggest free trade if anything, the size of my economy should counteract your level of development so its no worry there, And feel happy to have industry in China of course as you mention in return for Chinese companies having access to your oil fields, under your supervision of course and while paying a fee if you wish. :*Good idea, maybe the wars against the ASA could be a nice starter for the relationship. Also the confederacy should be no problem if we can maintain popular party control. :*Good idea on military co-operation. Maybe some joint weapon projects? Also about joining the OIS, I think for now we shall become an observer nation until I can make a full decision about it, but if you can support the SCP, we can guarantee support for the OIS. Kunarian 10:42, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I didn't have the war becouse we settled it OOC. But either way I think we should start with some trade agreements. Chinese-Skandinavisk Trade Conference of 2012? Synthic 18:41, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah but Sino-Skandinavisk Trade Conference of 2012, I prefer sino. :P Kunarian 20:00, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay, where should it be held? Synthic 20:01, March 25, 2012 (UTC) : China is in full swing due to war, it would be easier if it were to happen in Skandinavisk. Kunarian 20:21, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Oscarshall Castle is good, I think a good date would be tomorrow, as its supposed to be sunny and warm. Also, send your financial adviser, top general, ruler, and foreign adviser. Some other people can join, but those are the most important. I will allow military escorts due to the current European instability. Synthic 20:29, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm just going to start the article now... It's 11:30 here, but I'll pretend it happened earlier today. I hope you get this message in time. Synthic 21:29, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Territorial Claims Somewhat related, at some point, we have to discuss these territorial claims of the PRC. Woogers - talk ( ) 08:42, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :We shall, however should we discuss it here or make a meeting page and do it on there? Kunarian 10:42, March 25, 2012 (UTC) That depends on how you want to proceed about it. Should we make a big fuss about it in game, or should we talk about the background of it here, and then talk a bit about it in game? I'm just curious as to the reasoning behind it. I'll come up with an appropriate in game response later. Woogers - talk ( ) 13:48, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Talk about background here then move it into the game. A big fuss would be good, maybe it could be an entire meeting discussing the claims of china with all nations concerned. However we should not create friction between the EAF and the PRC. By the way, what is there to be curious about? Kunarian 14:23, March 25, 2012 (UTC) How you can claim another country's capital as part of your territory and not bat an eye about it. Northeast China, I completely understand. Taiwan, maybe, although they voted on it. But Korea? Really? Woogers - talk ( ) 14:28, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Korea is probably the least important claim, its simply because it was once controlled by a puppet government of china (going quite far back), therefore considered Chinese land. Kunarian 16:30, March 25, 2012 (UTC) China GDP I recall that China's economy, although it must be powerful, is brutally oversized today. Most nations have accepted a RULE to moderate our economies and make them more realistics, but PRC is not one of those nations. Please have a look. Thanks. : China has a real life PPP of 10 trillion, plus considering it was super influenced by Everett and USSR in game at some point it had better growth and used more of this PPP to expand its economy, not to mention that it would have opened itself to foreign investors when it stopped being communist creating even more of a boom economy. Plus do not forget that according to your rule we take nominal GDP and times it by 1.2 if its over 5 trillion, Chinas GDP accordingly is 6.9 trillion times by 1.2 is 8.28, even though Beijing has been taken it still has a huge amount of its economy, meaning that it would be possible to reach this amount even without beijing. I may change it to 8.28 but no lower considering, line on line rules damage the ability of players to customise. Kunarian 10:27, March 25, 2012 (UTC) You are considering what is most favourable to you. You are using GDP PPP data because it is better for your ambitions to be the biggest GDP in future world but all the other nations are using GDP Nominal. According with Nominal REAL CHINA has 5.9 trillions and according with PPP REAL CHINA has 11.3 so you are using the list is most favourable for you. I have no interest in cutting PRC economic power because the only thing I want propossing the rule is that everybody use a RULE to set the GDP or our nations. If FW is only a place where to write wiki articles, there is no problem with nothing we write but since FW is a place where we want to Roleplay with the things we write in the wiki we should establish a rules and play under them. We can use any kind of rule, but they have to be COMMON ones. Everybody can write a wiki telling that we are the richest, the tallest, the most handsom and the most powerful of the whole world but no Roleplay is possible is all we do it. More than this, I repeat that I have no interest in cutting the power of PRC or any other nation. --BIPU 17:52, March 25, 2012 (UTC) : I'll do mine by the one I detailed on the Rules page as in (Nominal+PPP)/2*1.2, the end answer is 10.32 trillion, so that'll be the new more realistic GDP. Kunarian 19:37, March 26, 2012 (UTC) : Btw this is using the numbers you mentioned: 5.9 trillion nominal and 11.3 trillion PPP. Kunarian 19:41, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::As you have decided to use you "own" rules I suppose every player can use their own rules for everything they want. There are 20 nations active for FW 3.0 and most of them are usign only nominal GDP to calculate their nations GDP. Yoy have decided to use GDP + PPP with the sole propose to get the highest GDP in FW. OK... I'm only a single player here so I can do nothing but if you can do it I encourage every player to look for a hole in every rule to get adventages for their nations.--BIPU 19:52, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Bipu PPP matters so I'm using it. It matters very specifically with China. Kunarian 20:06, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Of course PPP matters. China is the only big economy with a PPP double than Nominal and this is what makes PPP more interesting for your FW nation. :) --BIPU 20:18, March 26, 2012 (UTC)